The Little Differences
by EmoPumpkin
Summary: Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki were never what most people considered normal, but when they meet other people that are special like them, a whole adventure unravels before them. A/U. pairings pending.


**The Little Differences**

**Chapter One: The Twins**

A/N: Hey! OMG, I'm alive! And I'm starting a story that won't mysteriously stop! Sorry about that by the way, to anyone who has alerted me, I lost what I had written for both stories. I have since learned to use notebooks, instead of loose paper.

Summary: Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki were never what most people considered normal, but when they meet other people that are special like them, a whole adventure unravels before them. A/U. pairings pending.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Narration

"Talking"

'_Thought/ twin speak'_

* * *

They were moving again.

Naruto Uzumaki sighed, and looked over to his twin brother. Kyuubi was picking up boxes, and placing them into the moving van with practiced ease. Naruto walked over to his brother and carefully placed the box beside him, making sure not to touch any skin. Then he carefully turned and headed back towards the house for another load of clothes, furniture, or whatever else still needed to be placed in the truck.

At the door, he put his thumbs through the holes in his sleeves again, wondering vaguely when he had taken them out. His oversized sweatshirt was very uncomfortable and made him feel overheated, on this particular late August day, and he wished silently to not need to wear it. He decided to let his mind wander for a while, whilst he continued his work in loading the van.

Finally, the van was full, all of their belongings were packed, and it was time to leave their most recent home. With one last look around the house for anything that might have been forgotten, the twins and their guardians piled into the car and left.

'_Another move, another school, another home,'_ Naruto thought. _'When will it ever end?'_

_'Hey,'_ Naruto heard in his mind, as if in response to his thought. _'It could be worse. At least we have each other.'_ He looked at his older brother, the source of the thought.

_'But Kyuu,'_ Naruto replied, through their mental link, _'I'm tired of moving all the time! I want a real home!'_

_'Anywhere where we are together is home,'_ the older boy thought. _'__**You**__ are my home.'_

Naruto thought about that for a moment, Kyuubi hearing him trying to figure out how to word it. Finally he nodded and replied _'you are my home as well, Tsunade and Jiraiya to a lesser degree. But I'm tired of starting over, and I'm sick of always being the new kids.'_

Kyuubi nodded slowly. _'Okay, I understand how you feel, but…'_ This time Kyuubi was the one trying to find the right words to say what he wanted to. _'Maybe… we're just too different. Maybe it's for the best.'_

Naruto understood what his twin was getting at, and could see the thought process the other had. He let the conversation end, and they thought about other things for a while, before Naruto took out a book and 'read' it to his brother. They let the time pass them, as they left Chicago, and headed out of Illinois.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha had always thought the first day of the school year was terribly pointless. It was the first day of his junior year, only minutes before the bell would ring for the start of homeroom, and already the day seemed to be dragging on.

He was inside of Gym 1, leaning against the wall, and waiting for the class to begin. He leaned against the wall, watching the class enter in small groups. He knew everyone in the class, and so far it seemed to be an acceptable group. A couple of his acquaintances were there, and moved to greet him when he was noticed. He nodded in their direction, and satisfied that his duty to acknowledge to them was fulfilled, he continued with his observations.

Sasuke blew his perfectly styled black bangs out of his handsome face and onyx eyes. He looked down at his designer watch, and saw that the bell should go in exactly 5…4…3…-

He heard the doors open abruptly, and he looked up to see two more boys enter the gym. The bell rang out loudly, just after the door closed again, and the two stopped just inside the room. Surprisingly enough, the two didn't look as if they had run to class. In fact, they looked perfectly casual, as if they had been there for as long as Sasuke had.

Sasuke observed the two. They were the same height, and appeared to have the same build, but it was difficult to depict many other similarities between them after that. Only one of the two boys was wearing the designated gym uniform of the brown gym shorts and green Konoha High Gym t-shirt. He appeared to have spiky blond hair, and bright cerulean blue eyes. The other one, however, wasn't wearing the mandatory outfit, and instead wore an oversized Konoha High sweatshirt and loose Konoha High sweatpants. He had orange and black striped gloves on his hands, and had his thumbs in the sleeve holes of his sweatshirt. He had a black winter hat over his head and ears, and covering the rest of his face was a long orange and black striped scarf. His eyes peeked just over the scarf, and seemed to be the same shade of blue as the first boy's.

_'New kids,'_ Sasuke noted, with a smirk. _'Excellent.'_

He pushed off the wall that he was leaning against, and walked towards the two teens. His acquaintances looked at him curiously, but knew not to say anything about it. The newcomers also noticed and looked at him, their expressions unreadable, one more so than the other.

As Sasuke got closer, he noticed how small and slight they were. From his height of six feet and three inches, he had to stand back and look down to see their faces. This made him smirk on the inside, knowing how intimidating he must appear. He noticed the peculiar scars on the face of the blond boy, and he could see that the hat-wearing boy had similar marks on his cheeks, if what he could see above the scarf indicated correctly.

"Hey," Sasuke started, in a suave voice, smirking lightly. "You must be new. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, student body president."

The boys focused their eyes on him and, unlike all the other new kids he had done this to for as long as he could remember, the two didn't look at all nervous. There was no fear in their eyes, no recognition of the name 'Uchiha' that resulted in immediate respect and anxiousness. Actually, if anything, the two looked bored. It was the one wearing the gym uniform that spoke.

"Hello. I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki, and this is my twin brother Naruto," he introduced, pointing at the other boy beside him. He opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by Coach Wilson entering the gym loudly.

"Alright, settle down boys," he called loudly, clapping his hands to gain the attention of the class. He surveyed the group, focusing in the direction of Sasuke and the two new boys. "Uchiha," he called, "who are your little friends?"

"We're new sir," Kyuubi replied politely. "I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki, and he's my twin brother Naruto."

The Coach nodded, and looked in the direction of Naruto. "I think I got a note about you," he acknowledged. "Something about not being able to wear the uniform?"

The two nodded simultaneously. "My brother's skin is hypersensitive to light. He must be covered at all times," Kyuubi answered again. "As the uniform doesn't cover all of his skin, he had to improvise." His twin nodded in complete agreement.

The Coach nodded, and turned to start the class. He decided to start the year rather easily, giving them the required start-of-the-school-year paperwork and standard lecture, before asking them to run a few laps, and giving them the rest of the period to do whatever they want. The laps were pretty light for the class, as most of them were athletes, and usually have mush harder training. It also turned out, the twins were quite fast, and lead the rest of the class with the laps. Afterwards, whilst most of the class decided to play a big game of basketball, they kept to themselves, talking and comparing timetables.

Sasuke was intrigued by the twins, and kept his eyes on them the whole period. He noticed that Kyuubi seemed to always be the one to talk for the two of them to others. Naruto seemed to speak only to his brother, and Sasuke hasn't yet heard him speak. In fact, the twin seemed to rarely speak to each other, and seemed to just know what the other was thinking. Sasuke thought this might be just a twin thing, a result of being together their whole lives. Most people could have this ability with their closest friends, so it was only natural the two would develop it. However, Sasuke was still curious as to how Naruto's voice sounded. Knowing what he did about twins, Sasuke would assume it would be only slightly different than his brother's.

It wasn't until after Coach had dismissed them to get changed back into their street clothes, that Sasuke heard Naruto speak. The class was leaving for the change room, and Sasuke trailed behind, so as to learn more about the mysterious duo. It was then he heard Naruto's voice, it being slightly higher pitched and sweeter than his twin's.

"Well, I've got to go to the bathrooms to change," Sasuke heard Naruto say quietly to his brother. "I'll see you at lunch, kay?"

There was no reply, but Sasuke guessed that Kyuubi had nodded. He continued to listen closely, despite the silence, and he had just gotten to the door of the change room, when he heard Kyuubi pull his brother to the side. He strained his ears to hear what Kyuubi would say, and heard the blond whisper "Are you going to be okay without me?" to his brother.

Naruto didn't answer, and Sasuke wondered if he had shot his brother a look or just had stayed silent. Sasuke then entered the change room, and walked to where he had placed his bag. He had just removed his shirt, when he heard the door open, and Kyuubi strode in. Kyuubi proceeded to his bag, grabbed his clothes, changed quickly and silently in the corner, and left without a word.

* * *

A/N: So? I know it makes no sense, but the next few chapters shed some light on the story! On a side note, do you guys know how weird it is to a high school fic without Gai as gym coach! There is a method to my madness however… I think.

Anyways, pairing poll time! I am pretty lost as to the pairings. Feel free to suggest any pairings, as most characters will show up at one time or another, and I'll see what I can do. Just to note, while I write a few later chapters, I feels like a SasuNaru, but that could change with enough input. I don't care what the pairings are; feel free to as for any pairing at all!

So I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, as I promised my self to have at least the next chapter typed, and the chapter after it completed before I post a chapter. I'm almost done chapter 4 at the present time, and as I'm on break I've got some time, but I also have a huge essay to work on. I hope I'll update soon thought!

~~Queenie~~


End file.
